Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In The Stadium... Lemmy groaned. Iggy left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm going to try my hand at this," said Zelda. Ilia was going through some spare horseshoes. She handed Zelda the shoes. "Thanks," she said as she rolled up her sleaves. She carefuly and gently shoed Epona. "There," she said when she was finished. Epona neighed happily then fell asleep. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Morton bet up Lemmy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Thanks," said Link to Zelda. "No problem, dude," she replied as she started to walk away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Just then a thud was heard outside. Many primds formed. Then appeared Tabuu. However he looked darker than normal. "It's a dark clone!" exclaimed Ridley. Fox went and kicked a primid in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I really don't feel like fighting..." said Ilia. "Me neither," said Link. They watdched the fight from the stall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) The dark cloned turned Kirby and Fox into trohpies. Samus quickly revived them. Koopalings Rule Forever! (You can only turn your own characters into tropies. When I updated the rules that rule got erased by mistake) Kirby ran at the clone. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot the primds with his lighting attack. Every primd died. A couple sparrks formed. Iggy turned into his dragon form and killed them. Meta Knight watched as BOMB-EDs fell. He started to attack the living bombs. Samus, Snake and Fox were shooting the clone. Ridley was using fire agsint the clone. Off-waves hit the three of them and they all turned into trohpies. He then turned Meta Knight into a trohpy. Those deadly offwaves knocked Ridley out. Iggy couldn't revive trohpies, but used a new attack on Dark Tabuu. Not power arrow. Not lighting. Not wolf. Iggy used "Force Barrier", a move only adviced trained in magic koopas could use, at Dark Tabuu. It was like an un-breakable sheld, but when it was on it damaged the enmey the koopa thought of. The forice barrier broke thought. "Dang it, Needs but training." Iggy thought. He ran off. "The bosses and Volvigia, and Ilia can't propley turn into trohpies like me. Volvigia and Ilia have gotten that abilty yet and the bosses can't join the staudim. I'll help them if they get wounded. I'll kill that clone if I'm the last person alive in here. I can revive me and those 5. All I need to do is hide and pray the clone doesn't attack me." Iggy thought. He ran to his room and locked every entrace to it.(Holy crap second longest post in rp! Man.) {C Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed. "Stay inside," he told Ilia. Sne narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Sheik and Link ran outside. Volvagia joined them. He turned into his attack form. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Flame hissed at Dark Tabbu. Fireworm appeared. "Take that!" she roared as she breathed fire at Dark Tabuu. Flames and Fireworm were knocked out by offwaves thought too. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Dark Link?) Volvagia bit down hard on Dark Tabuu's head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (Mistake =P) Iggy jumped out. He sliced Dark Tabuu's head off. "Holy Moly!" exclaimed Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Great," said Link. He put is sword away, yawned, and walked into his room. Volvagia followed him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Most of the fighters fell asleep. --- Link lied down in his bed and fell asleep. He had a dream about Lux and Nox again. "Chosse a side..." they whispered. He awoke with a jolt. He snarled as he looked at the clock. It was three in the morning, and for some reason he could never sleep any later. He got dressed and walked outside. It was snowing. He watched the snowflakes fall and realized after a while that Iggy or another one of his friends was stalking him and thinking about walking up to him right now. He turned into a wolf and hid under the bleachers, hoping no one noticed him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Galleom walked by. No stalking. Just then a wolf appeared. "Hi Link." said Wolf Iggy. "Rember Samus?" asked Galleom. "For a wolf, you look pretty good in a power suit." repiled Iggy. "Not very funny." moaned Galleom. "It's VERY Funny!" exclaimed Iggy. Galleom left. "I saw your dream last night. I would have choose Lux. Choose Lux. Your path is good." said the wolf koopa. Iggy also left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh my (beep!)ing Gods!" shouted Link, angrily as he crawled out from under the bleachers. "When will this message get through your thick skulls into your little, stupid brains! Leave me the (beep!) alone! I never say this about anybody, but I 'hate '''every single one of you!" He stormed off into his room. "You really (beep!)ed him off," said Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was sad. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Maybe you should learn to leave the guy alone, you bother and spy on him all the time," said Sheik. He smiled under his mask. "Gods, now I'm giving you a life lecture; you must really suck." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'm as smart as a grown up!" hissed Iggy. "But my attude acts like a child." he thought. The koopa walked away. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Exactly, so you ammount to nothing," said Sheik. Sheik turned into Zelda suddenly. "Sheik! Why are you so mean all the time!" she said. Sheik appeared again. "Brat had it comming. He annoys ''you, and you annoy everyone," he replied. "Yeah, I guess you are right.." said Zelda inside Sheik's mind, not wanting to show herself. Sheik smiled. "Of course I'm right," he said, mocking Zelda. "Shut up, you (beep!)head!" she shouted. "Why did I ever hire you!" "Cause I rock and all your guards suck," replied Sheik. Zelda didn't reply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo continued to train.Tigerfoot 12:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Volvagia flew up to Mewtwo. He tried to talk, bu no one could ever understand him but Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was working on a ivetion to septerat Sheik and Zelda into 2 people. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia sighed and flew away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fell alsleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed and walked out of his room. He walking into the stall where he saw Ilia feeding the two horses. "Hi, Ilia," he said. He helped her get the hay in the net. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Pichu slammed into a target.Tigerfoot 15:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Lucario paced back and forth by her room entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was done. "Hey, Er... Zelda! I think I can speterrat you and Sheik! I just made it so some Peant Butter and Bread speterrated! Just sayin'!" he said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I don't...well, trust most machines...." said Zelda. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind saw that. She slapped Iggy in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia was sleeping by an electrical outlet. His tail was caught in it by mistake and it electrocuted him. He turned into his adult form and started a rampage. "Volvagia!" shouted Link. "Calm down!" the dragon didn't listen to him and tossed his friend aside. "Link! Do you remember how to calm him down!?" called Ilia. Volvagia was breathing fire everywhere. (© Coldplay. I don't really like them, only this one song) Link thought for a little while, then he remembered. He ran into his room, and came back out with a violin. "Think of a song! Think of a song!" he thought out loud, quietly. He stopped and started playing his violin "I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word, Now in the morning I sleep alone, Sweep the streets I used to own." he started singing. "Link can sing? And sing very well to?!" said Lucario, shocked. "I can do a lot of things that you wouldn't suspect," replied, quickly, quietly, and sharply. "I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"" he continued singing. Volvagia started to calm down and looked at Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (OMG I love that song! I like the minecraft verson) Iggy started to howl Call Me Maybe(Cause I like it, and by the way their is a BLACK Rayquaza in a pokemon game). Koopalings Rule Forever! (It's a shiny Rayquaza. An it is ''very ''rare.) Volvagia started hissing and growling. He tried to eat Iggy. "Sing the same song!" shouted Link to Iggy. "I wanna try!" shouted Zelda. "No!" shouted Sheik as he quickly appeared. "You sound like a dieing goat on fire when you sing!" "Um, One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me, And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand," sang Sheik, really well too. Volvagia calmed down again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his sleep spell on Volvagia. He made Volvagia fall asleep. "And that's how to tame a dragon." hissed Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia woke up immediately. Sheik struck his forehead with his hand. Volvagia started to attack Iggy. "You hurt Volvagia and you die!" shouted Ilia to Iggy. "Should we save him?" asked Link. He stopped playing the violin. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his lighting attack on Volvagia, Followed by Power Arrow and his weak Force Barrier. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay